The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
An aspect of the invention relates to a movable wind deflector assembly for use in an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising at least one pivoting wind deflector arm that with a first end is pivotally connected to the vehicle at a hinge point and at its opposite second end carries a wind deflector body extending in a transverse direction with respect to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle.
In a known movable wind deflector assembly in which the wind deflector arm pivots around said hinge point such a pivoting causes the creation of a gap between the wind deflector body and a forward edge of a roof opening of the open roof construction. In many instances such a gap causes disturbing wind noises. As such, the geometry of such a known movable wind deflector assembly is far from optimal aerodynamically.